All's Fair in Love and War
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: Thomas Magnum is on the case, coming to the aid of a mysterious young woman who shows up at his doorstep. When the girl runs afoul with a powerful business tycoon, it's up to Magnum to save her! But can Magnum's heart be saved as well? Will Magnum and his client find a soulmate in each other? And what sort of trouble will Rick, TC, Higgins, and Agatha find themselves in?


**Hey all! This is my first Magnum PI fanfic. I love the series, and I love Magnum (Tom Selleck is a beautiful human being). However, I felt that Magnum should have had a consistent lady by the end of the show, not all the random clients that threw themselves at him for an episode or two. Yes, I realize he was kind of hung up on his wife, and then there was that whole thing about her being alive after all this time but was now married to someone else. I feel that Magnum did NOT deserve that, he was way too awesome and kind and sweet and good looking! So, I'm writing this to give him a "happy" ending, of course with ensuing hijinks along the way. (His wife will be mentioned, but for this particular story the whole daughter plot line never happened and never will happen... Sorry.) Anyway, here it goes!**

"Magnum! Magnum!" A loud British voice boomed from outside the guesthouse door. Thomas Magnum groaned and rubbed his eyes blearily. He looked at his watch and cursed; it was 6:00 in the morning. "Higgins, what's the big idea?" Magnum yelled back, his voice still hoarse with sleep. Without further ado, Higgins barged in... Of course not bothering to knock. However, instead of some ridiculous tirade or criticism, as Thomas was expecting, Higgins's face was laced with concern. Noticing his friend's expression, Thomas decided not to kill the Englishman and feed him to "the lads" for breakfast. "What is it Higgins?" Thomas sighed, sitting down on the couch. "You have a client," Higgins revealed cryptically, much to Thomas's irritation. "Why didn't they call me on my number? And what the hell are they doing here at 6:00 in the morning?" Thomas growled, closing his eyes in an attempt to block the sunlight that was beginning to seep through the window. "How the devil should I know Magnum? All I know is that she's in the main house, sobbing hysterically and bleeding pretty badly. I've tried getting answers from her, but she just kept asking for you. She was holding a business card with your name on it... On the back was the address to the house. I think you'd better come quick," Higgins stated bluntly.

Thomas looked up in surprise. Higgins's face was grave, so he realized that this was serious. "Alright Higgins, let's go," Magnum said tiredly, trying not to sigh. He placed his Detroit Tigers cap on his head and threw on a new shirt. As he exited the bedroom, he noticed Higgins staring at the place in disdain. "I say Magnum, when are you ever going to clean up this hovel? I swear it's like walking into a garbage dump!" Higgins exclaimed, looking at Thomas in exasperation. "Not in the mood Higgins," Thomas warned, before wrenching the door open and heading towards the main house. Higgins followed close behind, muttering things about messes and slobs. Thomas walked into the sitting room, where a beautiful young woman was sitting on the floor, with a few red towels lying next to her. On closer inspection Magnum saw the "red" towels were actually covered in blood. "My God!" Higgins whispered, noticing as well. The young lady startled, looking up with panic in her eyes. "It's okay... I won't hurt you. I'm Thomas Magnum," Thomas said cautiously, taking a careful step forward. Instantly the girl started sobbing, causing Magnum to look at Higgins in surprise. "Oh Mr. Magnum! Please don't let them hurt me... I've got nowhere else to go!" She sobbed hysterically, her eyes wild with fear. "Its okay, calm down... Who is going to hurt you?" Thomas asked, trying to ease the girl's worries. "Magnum, she's losing quite a bit of blood. I think we should take her to a hospital," Higgins said softly, trying not to upset the girl more. Thomas nodded, and moved over to the girl. "You don't have to tell me what happened yet, we've got to get you to a hospital, you're losing too much blood. I'm going to pick you up, okay?" Thomas asked, trying not to frighten her more. The girl nodded, allowing herself to be placed in Thomas's arms. Higgins rushed out the door and pulled up a car, helping Thomas place the girl in the back seat. "I think you should sit with her Magnum, try to figure out where her wounds are and put some pressure on them... She's bound to go into shock pretty soon," Higgins said, hopping into the driver's seat.

As the three headed towards the hospital, Thomas began to look for the wounds. The girl had gone unconscious after they had placed her in the car, and Thomas was worried she wasn't going to make it. He noticed multiple slashes on her arms and legs, as well as cuts and bruises on her face and neck. Taking off her shirt carefully, Thomas gasped. There was a long gash that ran from her belly button to her right side, and it was pretty deep. He also noticed a couple of burn marks near the area as well. "Higgins, step on it. It looks like she's been stabbed," Thomas barked, ripping out a towel and applying pressure to the wound. Higgins gunned the engine, picking up the pace. "Jeez... She's beat up pretty bad," Thomas muttered, gazing at some of the scars on her stomach. Higgins raised an eyebrow but said nothing, focusing on the road ahead. "How much longer Higgins," Thomas asked, hoping they would make it. "Around the corner Magnum," Higgins responded.

Sure enough, the hospital was right around the corner. The boys quickly came to a halt and carefully removed the girl from the car, carrying her through the door. "She needs help!" Thomas shouted. Instantly nurses and doctors came rushing towards them, grabbing the girl and taking her off the the intensive care unit. "You know her?" One of the doctors asked as Thomas watched her get wheeled away. "No, she showed up at my house this morning, covered in blood. It looked like she had been stabbed. She was carrying my business card... I'm a private investigator," Magnum explained, holding up the card. The doctor nodded and examined the card, handing back to Magnum after a minute. "Well Mr. Magnum, we'll take care of her. You mind sticking around until she's out of surgery? Maybe we can get some answers," the doctor asked. Thomas nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Did she tell you her name?" The doctor asked before leaving. "No, she didn't really say much of anything, she was already going into shock when I saw her," Thomas answered, trying to piece it all together. Higgins came and sat down next to him, his hands clenched tightly. "What a morning!" Thomas exclaimed humorlessly, both confused and concerned. Higgins nodded in reply, obviously lost in thought. "I wonder what trouble that poor girl had gotten herself into?" Higgins thought aloud, shaking his was absentmindedly. "I don't know... Whatever it is, it can't be good. I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Thomas replied, still unsure of what to make of the situation.

Two hours passed, and Magnum was beginning to feel a sense of dread that the girl didn't make it. Finally, one of the doctors came out, a little bit of blood on his scrubs. "Mr. Magnum?" He called out, holding out his hand when Magnum stepped forward. "Dr. Marcus Fitzgerald, head surgeon in the trauma department. I heard you were the one who brought in our mystery patient," the doctor said formally. "How is she?" Thomas asked, genuinely concerned about the girl. "She's doing fine now, made through surgery alright. That was a nasty stomach wound she had there, and she had already lost quite a bit of blood. If you hadn't gotten here so fast, she wouldn't have made it. She's recovering now, all stitched up. Luckily there was no internal injuries, there were just a lot of cuts. Was she in an accident or something?" Dr. Fitzgerald asked. "I have no idea doctor. It looked to me as if she had been slashed with a knife a few times," Magnum said seriously. The doctor nodded, his face set in a grim line. "Well, if it was some sick bastard who did this to her, make sure his or her tail ends up behind bars," he stated. Magnum nodded in agreement. "When I get some answers I'll notify the police," Magnum replied. Dr. Fitzgerald nodded, wiping his hands on his scrubs. "Well, why don't you go home for a couple of hours? Looks like you've had a long morning. We'll give you a call after she wakes up and the drugs wear off," Dr. Fitzgerald suggested, noting the tired expression on Magnum's face. "Thanks," Magnum replied, walking over to Higgins. "She made it alright, let's go home for a bit... They'll call us when she wakes up," Magnum informed him. Higgins sighed in relief, obviously just as tired as Magnum. "Good idea Magnum, I'll get the car," Higgins said, jumping up to retrieve the vehicle.

The ride home was mostly silent, with both men still trying to piece together all that had happened that morning. "Magnum, shall we inform TC and Rick of this morning's events?" Higgins asked, finally breaking the silence. "No... Not until I get some answers. I have no idea who she is or why she was looking for me. The less people involved in this ordeal the better," Magnum responded firmly, feeling slightly uneasy about the whole thing. Higgins seemed to sense his discomfort, and let the car fall back into silence again. When they pulled into the driveway, Higgins turned off the ignition and sank back in his chair, letting out a huge sigh. Magnum looked at him quizzically, a bit of sympathy in his gaze. "Sorry you got thrown into this too Higgins... We've both had an early and busy morning," Magnum said kindly. Higgins rolled his eyes and shook his head in Magnum's direction. "While this may be an 'early' morning for you Magnum, I assure you that most functioning human beings are up by the time the sun rises, and some well before it. I was just merely bemoaning the fact that I missed a beautiful sunrise, and in all the ruckus I forgot to feed the lads. They're probably starving the poor chaps, they're early risers as well..." Higgins trailed off, getting out of the car abruptly to go check on his dogs. Despite himself, Magnum couldn't help but grin. "Higgins..." He chuckled, before getting out of the car and heading towards the guesthouse. Magnum flopped on the couch, pulling his hat over his eyes. "What a morning..." He groaned. Slowly, he drifted back to sleep, letting his exhaustion take over.

Magnum felt as if he had only been asleep for five minutes before the phone rang. Blearily, he looked at his watch; it was 3:00 in the afternoon, he had been sleeping for hours. Sighing, Magnum answered the phone quickly. "Thomas Magnum..." He said absentmindedly, looking around for his Detroit Tigers cap. "Mr. Magnum... It's Dr. Fitzgerald," a masculine voice said on the other end. "Hi doc... How's she doing?" Magnum asked immediately. "She's doing alright now, she's awake and coherent. She's in slight pain, but the drugs have worn off so the pain can't be that severe to begin with. She would like to speak with you, if you want to come back now," the doctor responded, all the while barking orders at his staff in the background. "Sounds good doctor, thank you. We are on the way!" Magnum said, hanging up the phone in a hurry. Quickly he dialed the number to the main house. "Higgins... It's Magnum. She's awake, get the car," was all he said, before hanging up and heading out the door. "It's time to find out what's going on," Magnum muttered as he strode across the lawn, looking out into the stormy clouds appearing in the horizon.

**Well that's the first chapter. Next one to come soon, and we'll get to find out just who this mystery girl is. Please review**!


End file.
